


Deep Sea

by fandom_lesbian



Series: The Rogue Crew [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: Lynn had a brother. Not by blood but he was their little brother. And they found him again. No one will hurt him ever agian.





	Deep Sea

Lynn stared into the apartment. Jameel was in the living room. This was his new foster home. It was nice and in a rich part of Gotham. 

Lynn watched as Jameel watched TV. He was watching Steven Universe. Lynn smiled. They liked to watch that show too. 

Jameel was now seven years old and Lynn has barely seen him in the past three years. Not since Dr and Dr Small died. 

No. Went missing. No bodies were found. But they had to be declared dead after so long. 

Soon came in Jameel’s newest foster parents. They were an old white couple.  
“James!” The man yelled. He sounded angry and Lynn didn't like how he called Jameel, 'James’. Lynn glared and made a fist.

Jameel jumped up and turned the TV off with the remote. He looked scared.  
The man frowned. “You didn't finish your homework.”

“I'm sorry!” Jameel squealed.

The man frowned and grabbed Jameel by his shirt and then hit him. Lynn growled. No one hurts their brother. No one. 

They raised their fist and punched the window. Glass fell all over and they climbed in. The old couple looked at them in horror.

“Get the hell out or else we’ll call the cops.” The woman said.

“I don’t think so. The name's Selkie. And you really shouldn't hit kids.” Lynn said.

They were pissed. They pulled water from the air and smiled. “I really don't like people who hit kids.”

Lynn shot water balls at the old couple and laughed. They fell to the ground. Jameel ran behind the couch.

Lynn frowned they didn't want to scare him.

“In the ocean  
There's whales  
There's sharks  
There's fish,”

Lynn pulled out their knife. They rarely used it. But these people hurt Jameel.

“And then there is  
Atlantis  
From there comes  
A selkie  
With blonde hair,”

They stabbed the old man in the heart while holding water over the woman's face.

“On the land  
There's tigers  
There's snakes  
There's cows,”

Lynn stabbed the old woman in the head. And now they were both dead.

“And then there is  
Gotham  
From there comes  
A prince  
With brown eyes.”

Blood was on their hands. But they didn't care. 

“The selkie gets trapped  
On the land  
And the prince helps  
Them get back to the sea.”

Jameel was staring at them with wide eyes. 

“Jameel. Do you remember me?” Lynn asked.

“The song. I remember the song.” He said.

Lynn smiled and kneeled down. “No one is ever going to harm you again. I swear it.” They put their hand on his cheek.

“Your hair was blue. But I remember your gills. Your silly gills.” Jameel laughed.

“I’m Lynn. Lynn Small. I'll come back for you but don't tell anyone I was here.”  
Jameel nodded and Lynn left, taking away the water they had used so no one could tell it was Selkie who did this.

The next day Lynn saw the story in the paper. A break in gone wrong. Karen and John Harris were found dead and their foster children Jameel Small, Alice Ripple, Logan Pratz, and Owen Brown were currently in the custody of the police.

Lynn smiled. And then they went to the police station. The receptionist greeted them with a tired sigh.

“May I speak to whoever is in charge of the foster kids?” 

She looked at them for a second and frowned.

“Listen, unless you're from social services you can't.” 

“Alice Ripple is my biological sister. Please, I haven't seen her in years.” Lynn said. The girl the news paper shown had been a little blonde girl. It couldn't be hard to convince this lady to let her in. No one cared about that much about orphans in this city.

“Fine. They're in the third door down on the right.” She said. So Lynn did.

Inside the room was a young woman in a suit. The four foster kids sat on a couch. Three older kids and little Jameel. 

“Who are you?” 

“Someone who really needs to talk to you about my adoptive brother, Jameel.” Lynn said. Jameel smiled at them.

The woman rolled her eyes. Then she walked out of the room and pulled me out to by my arm.

“Explain yourself, young miss.” 

“Jameel was adopted by a couple that died years ago; they were working on adopting me. It was finally before they died but just barely. I turned eighteen a while ago and now I found my brother. And I want custody.”

“Are you even capable of taking care of a child?” 

“I have a stable job and am a college student.”

“Go to the social services office and file the right paperwork.”

“But legally we were siblings, isn't there something I can do to speed up the process?” 

“Have the proof of the adoptions, but little miss, sometimes things take time.” 

Lynn hated doing things the legal way but Jameel was so important to them. 

One day they would be able to have custody of him. To be able to completely protect him.


End file.
